Medical devices, such as catheters, sheaths, or other tubular devices, frequently have one or more inner lumens that partially or fully extend through the device. These lumens are routinely exposed to bodily fluids or tissues and/or interact with other instruments and/or physician specified fluids unique to a given device or procedure. Given the disparate uses of these lumens and subsequent wide variety in desired performance attributes, various materials and processes have been developed and explored to impart desired performance attributes. In spite of a wide variety of materials, including specialty coatings, the processes currently known for constructing catheters including desired performance attributes are generally limited and are frequently prohibitively complicated and/or expensive. For example, applying an anti-thrombogenic coating to the inner surface of a cardiovascular catheter device or subassembly may require 1) masking undesired parts of the catheter from exposure to the coating and/or 2) special curing processes like exposure to heat or Ultraviolet (“UV”) light. However, heat may be damaging to other catheter components and/or it may be difficult to expose inner surfaces of small lumens to UV light even over modest lengths. Alternatively, constructions may include lubricious liners and/or hydrophilic coatings. These tedious processes, however, routinely exact compromises that reduce the effectiveness of the materials used or applied. Furthermore, these processes do not lend themselves to batch or mass production and therefore lack the associated benefits in cost and quality.